Somebody I'm Not
by Effervescent Dreamer
Summary: When trying to save a loved one; things can go too far.


**Somebody I'm Not**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans.

* * *

Prologue:

The night sky above Tamaran was truly a sight to behold. The fact that the sun never completely set made the scenery before me all the more gorgeous. The sun was a flaming ball of scarlet, gold and yellow fused together making a beautiful image as it tossed hues of magentas and lavenders. Above that was a sea of sparkling stars blanketed by a royal blue. Although the scenery was like an artist's greatest desire about to come true; it seemed to me that the sky was mocking me. Most especially that royal blue seemed to be mocking me. It was the exact shade of blue that belonged to those eyes. _His_ eyes. The eyes that were going to be filled with so much hurt when he learns of what I've done. How I've been lying to his face and how easily those lies came to me.

Right now I'm sitting in the Tamaranean palace dressed in an indigo and black ball gown under the pretense that I'm Princess Carmen Anadyr instead of just ordinary American tourist Kori Anders. I finger the black and silver mask that's been placed on my lap. Tonight's party was a masquerade. I let out a very un-princess-like snort. Ironic, isn't it? That tonight I should be attending a masquerade wearing a disguise when in fact I've been wearing nothing_ but_ a disguise for the past week. I'm also going to have to keep wearing this disguise next week for the wedding. I shudder. I'm getting married to a man I never loved and who isn't even my fiancé legally or technically.

My thoughts are interrupted as my door opens and he steps in. Richard leans casually against the doorframe dressed in the typical manner of Prince Charming; velvet tunic, cape, hat with a plume, hose, boots, even the pumpkin pants. I do everything in my power not to fall off my chair in laughter. He mock scowled at me. "Stop smirking like that!"

"I cannot help it!" I replied trying desperately to get my giggling under control. "You look so adorable!"

He gave me his classic lop-sided grin before sidling over to me and gently wresting my mask from my grip. I glanced up at him, confusion in my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you with your mask," Richard answered as he swept my freshly dyed black hair over my shoulder. He soon filled my field of vision; those beautiful sapphire eyes penetrating mine as he made sure the mask fit securely over my face. Just as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared. I felt him tying the black satin string behind my head. The light pressure applied by the presence of his hands disappeared indicating that he was done. I spun around in my chair to face him.

"So why are you here exactly?" I asked, peering through the mask.

He smiled; showing off chivalrous charm. "I'm here to escort you to your Prince Charming." He looked away and muttered, "The _wrong_ Prince Charming."

I fought back my blush and pretended I didn't hear him. Instead I focused on my own inner turmoil. Oh how I wish I could just cry out and say, "I am not Princess Carmen Anadyr of Tamaran! I am Kori Anders! The girl you met at the marketplace before this whole mess ensued. College student and American tourist who's actually supposed to be at a theatre festival right now! I'm not supposed to be attending some silly, frivolous ball! I'm not supposed to be engaged to Karras, I should be able to say-and say it freely-that I'm in love with _you_ Richard!"

If Richard ever found out the truth about me; I highly doubt he'd forgive me for deceiving him, especially if he knew I was being paid. But I was in desperate need for the money…would he be able to understand that? If he knew my reasoning would we be able to "—men? Carmen?" I was startled out of my thoughts by the sound of Richard's voice. I looked back toward him and saw that he was holding his hand out toward me. "Shall we go?" He asked. I nodded and stood up; linking my arm with his. I allowed Richard to lead me out of Princess Carmen's room toward the grand ballroom. I kept my head lowered to hide the tears that were streaming down my face.

* * *

Whee hoo! New story! One that's been on the backburner so to speak for quite a while. I know this basically doesn't make sense, but it will eventually. It'll get longer as well. I also can't promise frequent updates because school's started and I really have to focus.

Read and review!


End file.
